Elementary - Hunter Turned Pray
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: A new face is in London and Holmes and Watson must choose between saving a killer or help the hunter looking it down... A present for my BF! Happy anniversary!


_**After Season 6, Episode 10**_

* * *

A woman in her late twenties got up from her seat and faced the crowd she was with. They were all strangers, they didn't know her and she didn't know them. She figured that by the end of the night, they wouldn't be strangers anymore, but faces she could recognized on the streets. Taking a deep breath while pulling some strands of hair behind her ear, she spoke for the first time.

"Hi, my name is Mary, and I recently lost my eldest brother..."

* * *

At the same time, somewhere else, classical music could be heard by the neighbors, but that wasn't something new. Many times they had complained because of the loud volume, and the person living in the blasting-music apartment normally claimed responsibility or even acknowledgement of it. But tonight, the hallways were always grazed with that sound of old and familiar opera music.

Little did they know what was happening inside...

* * *

"That was very brave of you..." Mary Holmes turned to the speaker and saw a guy in his early twenties talking to her. She smiled softly and held her cup of tea with both hands.

"I don't know if ' _brave_ ' is the word you're looking for..." She argued, smirking. "My other brother would call it ' _stupidity_ ' maybe. But never bravery..." Both chuckled at the bad joke.

"In your place, I'd had moved on with my life, forgetting about them..." He admitted, shrugging. "But, you're here... and I'm having problems to understand why..." Mary raised an eyebrow at him, clearly a gesture of saying ' _why I have to tell you?_ '. "Like, are you being masoquist-"

"That's enough, Tom." Another guy cut in, also around early twenties. In his face was a playful look, but his hand on Tom's shoulder said ' _quit it_ '. Tom got the message and left them alone. "Please, forgive him... He sees conspiracies in a drop of water..."

"He would definitely get along with my brother..." Mary shrugged, not really caring.

"Are you from West London?" Mary raised her eyebrow is surprise, and the newcomer raised his hands. "Sorry, your accent is very particular and I have family in Ireland... that's why I recognized it..."

"Just a bit surprised, that's all... Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm John. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Sunday morning was not a time Mary would like to go to work.

But unfortunately, the British Embassy Intelligence Agency doesn't wait for anyone to wake up.

"You're early." Her assitant greeted her, not even offering the usual cup of tea. That alone told Mary that the issue in hand was important and classified.

"Your call sounded like the Queen was dying, what were you expecting me to do?" She retorted, passing security showing her credentials. The walked gracefully and fast, while being briefed. "What happened?"

"They got hold of her." Mary sighed and listened. "Thankfully, we had the information from her weeks ago, but we haven't cracked it yet."

"The police will handle the matters about the murder. Help them if they ask." The assistant nodded, before Mary turned to him. "And I think I know of someone who can help us..."

* * *

Mary rang the bell, sighing to herself. This will probably end either bad or really bad.

But she couldn't turn down now. Not specially since a woman of Asian-American ascendence opened the door. She looked like she was in her forties, though she looked young for that age. She was dressed professionally and Mary already had a good vibe from that woman. She knew who she was and her reputation was a bonus.

"Good morning, ma'am." She greeted her. She could see the looks she was getting, the ones saying ' _What are you doing here, you look so young?_ ' "Is this the address of Sherlock Holmes?" The recognition and acceptance were immediate and Mary smiled when she was invited in.

"Yes, please come in." She waited for the woman to guide her inside and she wasn't disappointed when being introduced. "Sherlock, you have a guest."

"Whoever it is, now it's not the time for another case. If it's too important, Watson can take care of it." Sherlock replied, not even turning to see the guest in his own house. However, instead of being mad, the Mary smiled and smirked.

"You don't even have time for me?" Mary could see Sherlock's tense back, before he slowly turned around to see her. Between Sherlock's shock and Watson's confusion, Mary decided to do the proper following step. She pulled out her hand and offered to Watson. "I'm sorry, I should had introduced myself first... I'm Mary Holmes, Sherlock's younger sister."

* * *

"I wasn't even aware that Morland had another child..." Former surgeon Joan Watson said after the shock of the statement. Mary chuckled and accepted the cup of tea that Joan was offering her, while Sherlock was watching at her from his chair.

"Well, Ms. Watson, I'm not actually legal, you see..." Joan could interpret the sentence, but Sherlock used the opportunity to talk again.

"Meaning she was born out of wedlock-"

"I- I know what she meant." Joan stopped him, making Mary smile.

"Obviously, Daddy dear didn't want my existence known, but he couldn't hide it from my brothers, as I started to live in the same house as them when I was two..." Mary explained, shrugging a little. "I've not seen them much, they were in boarding school and practically ignored me when they returned. I don't blame them, which boy of ten and twelve want to play with their baby sister...?" She chuckled at the end, sipping her tea.

"I assume you're here because you heard of Mycroft's passing?" As blunt as ever, Sherlock stared at his sister, who shock her head.

"Not entirely." She half admitted, putting her tea down. "I was planning on coming to New York months ago, for holidays. Dad sent an email saying what happened to Mycroft and that you were living here. I decided to pass my respects to someone who knew him."

"So, not because of the money?"

"What money, Sherlock?" Mary looked between Joan and her brother, not understanding.

"Mycroft left a will-"

"Mycroft hated me, I don't want anything from him, even if he left me something." Mary replied, shrugging. "He made it very clear how he felt about me when I turned ten- though saying to a ten-year-old girl she should had never existed and that the best present he could ever receive was her death is quite mean." She drank her tea, under Joan's surprised and Sherlock's apathetic looks. "I still have the email to prove it."

"So, you passed by to say condolences? You already said them." Sherlock announced, almost as if waving her out. However, Mary didn't even moved from her place.

"That's not the full reason, Sherlock. I don't remember you this impatient..." Mary teased him, pulling out a USB drive port from her jacket. "Embassy Intelligence received this three weeks ago." She made a gesture of hand it to Sherlock, but pulled back the last second. "I'll give it to you with a condition..."

"That I don't share the terrible secrets you're about to show me with the world? I think that's pretty obvious..."

"No, Sherlock. I want to have dinner with you and Ms. Watson." Sherlock looked slightly surprised by it. "Of course, like you said, state secrets better stay secret, but I want to actually meet my brother for once. You pick where and when. I pay."

"Well, I don't know about Sherlock, but I accept the invitation." Joan quickly accepted, giving Sherlock a look that said ' _say yes now_ '. However, the phone prevented and gave Sherlock the perfect excuse to not answer.

"Captain Gregson, how may I be of assistance today?"

* * *

Right after visiting Sherlock and Joan, Mary had other business to attent.

And this time, it was a hateful part of her job.

She rang the bell once again, waiting in the cold, though she was warm enough. New York could never be compared to London, but when it's cold, it's cold! The door opened and Mary got the shock of her life, seeing the face who greeted her. Of course, the other person's shock was similar to hers, it was easy to tell.

"John?"

"Mary? Please, tell me you didn't follow me home..."

"What-? That's-" Mary stopped talking and took a deep breath before continuing. "While your concern is valid, I come in official business and until you opened the door, I ignored you lived here." Here, John frowned, concern.

"Official business? What, you're a police detective or something?"

"Something." She showed her badge and ID. "Mary Holmes, British Embassy Intelligence." John nodded, still confused. "I have to tell you something and I'd rather not do it in the open..." The subtle order was enough for John to let her in, only to be greeted by a puppy, barking. "Aw, how cute!"

"Sirius, stop it!" John shushed him, before turning to her. "Sorry, you were saying?" Mary sighed, serious.

"John, I deeply regret to inform you that your sister is dead."

* * *

"So, the victim's brother lives here?" Joan asked, looking up the building's front.

"If he hasn't moved away, this is his last known address..." Detective Marcus Bell agreed with her, ringing the bell. Sherlock looked around the neighborhood, probably looking for some cameras or anything. "John Harrington?" That alone made Sherlock pay attention to the guy who opened the door. Early twenties, with bags under his eyes and dressed casually.

"Yes, please come in." The monotonous voice of the young man made everyone share a look. He didn't ask who they were, he simply let them in. If that wasn't suspicious, the sights of Mary inside the apartment was enough to drive Sherlock paranoid.

"Sherlock, Ms. Watson..." Mary greeted them, getting up from the couch where she was sat. Detective Bell looked from one to the other, confused.

"You guys know each other...?"

"Unfortunately for me..." Sherlock replied before diving into an unofficial interrogation of his own sister. "It's not a coincidence that you're here, right?"

"In this world doesn't exist coincidences, only the inevitable." Mary replied, seriously to him, before greeting Detective Bell. "I assume you must be Detective Marcus Bell. I'm Mary Holmes, British Embassy Intelligence. And yes, I'm Sherlock's sister and the victim's former boss..." Marcus shook her hand, completely surprised.

"Why would an American citizen work for the British Embassy?"

"Let me guess, Abigail Harrington was a mule for you?"

"Sherlock!" Both Mary and Joan scolded him, one more serious than the other one. Mary looked at John for his permission and he nodded.

"I believe, Detective, that this is a conversation more suited for the Precint."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Captain Thomas Gregson tangled his fingers together while looking directly at the recently discovered Mary Holmes in front of him. "You tell me that Abigail Harrington offered herself to bring back information from Prague to you?" Mary nodded.

"That is correct."

"And you cannot tell me what this information is?"

"That is correct too." Gregson sighed and looked at her.

"And here I thought you'd be more cooperative than Sherlock..." That actually made Mary chuckle.

"You're right in that too, Captain..." Mary shrugged, smiling. "Yes, I can't tell you what the information says, simply because I don't know the information itself. Intelligence has been trying to crack it for three weeks now, with no luck. Sherlock now has it and I'm confident he'll be able to."

"Why were you at John Harrington's home?"

"When we requited Abigail for the job, we explained the risks. Any other would had walked away and moved on, but not her. She offered with the condition that, if she died before we could confirm and pay her for the information, the money would go to her half-brother John." Mary pulled out the documents she was showing John before the police arrived. Captain Gregson grabbed them and read them.

"Anyone who can confirm this story?" Detective Bell wondered.

"Ask around the British Embassy, we have nothing to hide."

"That means you have something to hide." Sherlock cut in, making Mary to look at him with a brow rose. "What are you afraid we find?"

"My secret collection of _Funko Pop_ heads." She replied, sarcastically to him, before getting up from her chair. "Look, I care about my people much more than my country. Find her killer and I personally would owe you a favor." Before leaving she turned to Sherlock. "Crack the information before finding the killer and you'd never see me again... Isn't what you want?"

* * *

That same night, another meeting was hold.

"Hello, my name is John and I just lost my half-sister..." John introduced himself to the group. "I got the news from the police today... I didn't have a good relationship with her, you know? We would always argue about life choices... She was the star, and I was nothing in comparison... Every time we see each ither, it would end bad. But-" John made a pause, seeing Mary walking into the meeting quietly. "But, at the end, she always cared for me..."

"Thank you for sharing, John. Who wants to-" John tuned out the conversation, even other people in the meeting. He just focused on the girl in the chair next to his.

"Do you trust the police will find the killer?"

"I trust my brother and Ms. Watson will find it before them."

"Have you ever lost any informant?"

"This would be the first time..." Mary admitted, looking down at her hands.

"What can you tell me that doesn't convince me to go hunt the bastard myself?"

"The promise that the death penalty will be a release for what I have in mind for it." Mary turned to see John and a silent agreement went through both of them.

* * *

In his own house, Sherlock Holmes was thinking something similar while staring at the USB his sister had given him. He still remembered how bad had been Mycroft's bruises when he told Mary she shouldn't had been born. This killer would have more chances of staying alive if Mary wasn't hunting it down.

"Watson." He called to Joan, who looked up from papers she was reading. "Are you ready for a little hunt?"

* * *

 _My first incursion in Elementary. I've been a fan of Sherlock Holmes for years, but this is my first time actually trying. I'm planning a second part, the conclusion, so bear with me a little..._

 _This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend in our second anniversary. I love you so much, babe! Hope we can have more anniversaries like this!_


End file.
